


The Fanged Lady

by Peppermint_Miraculous (Peppermint_Shamrock)



Series: Peppermint's Spooktober One-shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chat Noir Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Spooktober, Spooktober, Vampire!Ladybug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Miraculous
Summary: Was this some sort of joke, or had he stepped into a bizarre dream? Okay, sure, Adrien had a magic ring and a magic cat who turned him into a superhero on a regular basis, but vampires? That was a bit too much. Let aloneLadybugbeing one.Thanks to Plagg, Adrien's identity and Ladybug's species are no longer secrets between the two heroes, and both must come to terms with how this new knowledge affects their partnership.Written for Miraculous Spooktober Day 23 Prompt - Vampbug





	The Fanged Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Background Music: [Masquerade of the Vampires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W308Gr5RHVE)
> 
> The Miraculouses had to have been used against non-Miraculous threats, right? Why not vampires?
> 
> Also, while in canon, Marinette and Plagg are bros (as well they should be), in this AU, he has a bad history with vampires, so he's a lot more hostile towards her than he would be normally.

Adrien didn’t know why Ladybug was knocking on his window, but he’d never turn down the chance to talk to her.

He opened it up for her, and greeted her warmly.

“Hey, Ladybug. What can I do for you? Is there a supervillain after me, or…?”

“No, no supervillians right now,” she said, pleasantly, though a little nervously, not meeting his eyes. “I was just…around, and thought I’d visit.”

Had she found out his identity? There wasn’t really any way he could ask without giving himself away if she, in fact, _hadn’t_ , but he did wonder. It could explain the nervousness.

“Visit me? Why?”

“Oh, well…you’ve helped me before, with supervillains, I mean, and, I…um…”

She sounded more nervous than he’d ever heard her, and he immediately wanted to place his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. But, while acceptable for Chat Noir, that would be far too familiar a gesture for some random civilian like he was at the moment. But maybe he could try to comfort her verbally.

“If you need my help, I’ll be glad to, Ladybug. Anything you need,” he said, and Ladybug stilled her nervous gestures.

“That’s…I hoped…that you would say something like that,” she said, her voice still nervous, but less than before. “I really shouldn’t ask this of you, but I…well, I’ve always wanted…I was curious…and I’ve been going to Alya but I can’t take too much from her, and I thought, with how kind you are, maybe thought you’d be okay with, that you might…well. Thank you,” she managed, though Adrien was at a complete loss to what she was talking about or what she was thanking him for.

Then she met his eyes, and suddenly it wasn’t important anymore, as he was struck by how stunning her eyes were.

They were always stunning, of course – he’d mentioned something like that in a poem once, hadn’t he? He couldn’t remember properly. But right now, they were something else, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers.

“Just relax,” she said, and her voice…it was so soothing, and as beautiful as her eyes.

He relaxed, and she stepped towards him. She was close…and getting closer. Very close. It was nice. Adrien wanted her to be close.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” she said, and in her lovely voice, there was almost something of an apology, that Adrien lazily wondered at. Why would she apologize? Of course he would do this for her. What _this_ was, he didn’t know, but he would gladly do anything for her. And he felt…good, at the moment. Almost drowsy, but pleasantly so.

L adybug touched him, running her hands gently and soothingly along his back. Had he been transformed, he no doubt would’ve been purring. And oddly, the thought didn’t embarrass him as it normally might. Nor did it strike him as odd how familiar Ladybug was being when he wasn’t transformed. He just felt…content.

She leaned in towards him, and  that small part of him that wasn’t draped in drowsy bliss leaped at the thought that she might kiss him.

Abruptly, she pulled away,  ducking and  covering her face with her  arms as something blurry dove at her. Vaguely, Adrien realized that something was wrong as she took several more steps back, but the thought to move himself didn’t occur. All he felt was that bliss, and a detached curiosity.

Ladybug was dive bombed again and again, and as it hissed and growled at her, Adrien hazily realized that it was Plagg.

Plagg.

Why was Plagg out in front of Ladybug?

_He shouldn’t be out in front of Ladybug!_

Adrien was not so far gone, and the realization snapped through him, bringing him back to a normal state of awareness, the haze  dissipating from him instantly.

“Plagg! What are you _doing_ ‽” Adrien said, alarmed. It was too late to save his identity – Ladybug would certainly recognize a kwami – but at least it wasn’t _his_ fault, so hopefully Ladybug wouldn’t be mad at him for it.  He jumped forward, and caught the hissing kwami in his hands. He looked back up towards Ladybug, who started to peek through her arms.

“Don’t look in her eyes again!” Plagg said, wriggling free and getting up in Adrien’s face. Adrien was taken aback – he had never heard Plagg so distressed. Usually Plagg was lazy and laid back, unbothered by anything except a lack of cheese. It was rare to see him so…emotional.

L adybug, meanwhile, had lowered her arms completely, and was now staring wide-eyed at the pair of them. Her mouth was parted in shock.

“…Kitten?” she whispered.

“Uh…hi?” he said, sheepishly, giving a small wave. There wasn’t any point in trying to deny it now. Plagg, once again, jumped up to block his vision, and Adrien had to duck around him.

She covered her mouth with both hands.

“Oh,” she said, averting her eyes to look down at the floor.

Plagg hissed at her again.

“Plagg! It’s just Ladybug. What’s gotten into you?”

P lagg huffed at Adrien’s tone.

“How about a ‘Thank you for saving me from becoming vampire chow, Plagg, I’ll reward you with extra Camembert’?” he said, grumpily.

“What? You’re kidding, right?” Adrien said, incredulously. Was this some sort of joke, or had he stepped into a bizarre dream? Okay, sure, Adrien had a magic ring and a magic cat who turned him into a superhero on a regular basis, but vampires? That was a bit too much. Let alone _Ladybug_ being one.

“Not at all,” Plagg said. “She had you enthralled and would’ve eaten you if _I_ hadn’t intervened.”

“I wouldn’t…!” Ladybug interjected, snapping her head up to look at Plagg. “Okay, I was going to feed on him, yes, but you make it sound like I was going to kill him!”

“That’s what your kind _do_ ,” Plagg growled, unusually harsh as he rounded on Ladybug.

“I don’t kill! I never have!” Ladybug said, looking quite horrified by the thought. “And I certainly wouldn’t…not _him_ …”

“I don’t trust vampires,” Plagg said, hissing. “How did you even get a Miraculous, anyway? They’re not meant for your kind. You shouldn’t have ever _touched_ those earrings.”

“Tikki’s okay with it!” Ladybug protested.

“It’s not like she has a choice! Kwamis are compelled to obey the wielder of their Miraculous! She wouldn’t dare say or do anything to upset you, knowing what you are!”

Ladybug gasped, and took several trembling steps backwards. She looked to be on the verge of  tears .

“W…wait a minute,” Adrien said, reeling from the conversation. “You mean you…you’re really a vampire? A real, actual _vampire_?”

Shakily, Ladybug nodded, though she kept her eyes downcast. Pulling her lips back, she revealed her teeth, and sure enough, there were unmistakable fangs there.

“Oh. Wow,” Adrien said, dumbly. What else was he supposed to say? “I…I didn’t even know that vampires were real.”

“And you’re lucky for that,” Plagg said. “Most of them were taken care of a long time ago. They’re mostly just stories to you now, only a few scattered remnants of what used to be a terrible menace. You don’t know how dangerous they are.”

A drien often forgot just how  _old_ Plagg was, but right now, it was quite apparent that Plagg had seen millennia of human history, and knew of things Adrien couldn’t even conceive of.

But there was one thing that Adrien knew he understood much, much better than Plagg.

“Ladybug isn’t going to hurt me, Plagg. I trust her.”

“You _can’t_ trust a vampire!” Plagg said. “You just can’t. They are – they should be – the enemy. You don’t think akumas have been the only thing the Miraculouses have been used to fight, do you?”

A drien felt a sudden chill come over him. If Plagg was implying what Adrien thought he was implying…

“I’m not fighting Ladybug,” Adrien said firmly. He couldn’t. The thought of having her as his enemy was as heartbreaking as it was terrifying.

“I don’t want to fight you, either,” Ladybug said softly.

“I didn’t think you would,” Plagg grumbled. “And I don’t know how she managed to get those earrings, but as long as she has them…we need her to take down Papillon,” he finished reluctantly. “But,” he continued, turning to face Ladybug and baring his own teeth, “try to stick your fangs in Adrien again, and you’ll regret it.”

“I…” Ladybug said. “You’re right. I shouldn’t. Can’t risk it. I’ll go now, I’ll find someone else…”

“No…it’s okay, I don’t mind!” Adrien said. Plagg sputtered, but Adrien ignored him. “You said it wouldn’t kill me, so it’s fine, right?”

“It wouldn’t,” she confirmed. “But it would make you groggy, a bit weak, and maybe even disoriented for a few hours. And if there’s an akuma…we can’t risk that. No…I can find someone else…”

A nd with that, she turned and all but fled out the window as she swung out into the afternoon sky.

“Ladybug, wait!” Adrien called uselessly after her. He could transform and chase after her, he supposed, but he had a feeling that neither Plagg nor Ladybug would appreciate that, so he rounded on Plagg instead. “I think you upset her, Plagg.”

“You just offered yourself up like a platter of Camembert!” Plagg continued to sputter. “What were you thinking?”

“Well…” Adrien shifted on his feet. “She needs to eat, right? And if it’s not fatal, then, why not?”

“It could very well be fatal!”

“I know Ladybug won’t hurt me. She’s my friend. Besides, if she’d wanted to, she would’ve had plenty of opportunity before…”

“No,” Plagg said. “She can’t hypnotize you when you’re transformed, it doesn’t work. She _could_ still try to bite you, but you’d be able to fight back as Chat Noir. But without me, you’re vulnerable to being enthralled. She can put you completely under her control if she wants to as long as you’re looking in her eyes.”

Adrien wasn’t exactly  _opposed_ to that,  as it was . But he knew better than to say as much out loud to Plagg.

“Still…” he said. “Ladybug’s a good person. Look at all she’s done for the city, for everyone! She wouldn’t kill anyone. And if she had to, she’s certainly smart enough not to go after high-profile targets. If I turned up dead in my own bedroom, there’d be a lot of questions, and I doubt any vampire would want that.”

“I suppose you have a point there,” Plagg admitted, reluctantly. Adrien watched him, curiously. This hostility was so unusual. Especially towards Ladybug, who, up until now, Plagg had seemed to view with at least respect and some appreciation. Even though finding out that she was a vampire changed nothing about who she was as a person, it caused an extreme prejudice in Plagg.

“Plagg,” Adrien said, his voice and face softening as it occurred to him why Plagg might be reacting this way, “you lost someone to a vampire in the past, didn’t you? A previous Chat Noir?”

Plagg froze for only a moment, then zipped over to the minifridge that kept his cheese.

“All that talking and no cheese!” he said. “Really, after all that, I think I deserve twice as much. We’re running low, you know. You should order more.”

Adrien didn’t press the issue. Plagg’s avoidance of the question was answer enough.

Still…Adrien knew he had nothing to fear from Ladybug, vampire or not. Whatever they had been in the past, Ladybug wasn’t like that. And he hoped he’d be able to convince Plagg of that, too. Someday.

.

.

.

“Tikki…is what Plagg said true? Please…be honest with me. If you don’t want me to be Ladybug, because of what I am, then, just say so, and I’ll find someone else, I promise! I’d never…I swear I’d never want to force you to do anything,” Marinette rambled.

“No! No, Marinette! You’re one of the sweetest Ladybugs I’ve ever had,” Tikki said, reassuringly. “I’ll admit I was uncertain at first, but you’ve proved yourself over and over as the right choice. It doesn’t matter that you’re not human.”

“Do you really think so?” Marinette asked, tentatively poking her head out of her hands.

“Of course!” Tikki chirped. “You’re a great hero, Marinette, and you’re not defined by the crimes of your ancestors.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said, relaxing.

“It’s hard to let go of old grudges, but Plagg will come around, I’m sure he will. It’ll just take time.”

“I hope so. I don’t want things to get weird between me and Chat Noir,” Marinette said. “Though maybe it’s too late for that. It’s all too much to deal with right now, him being Adrien, and even if he doesn’t know it’s me, he knows I’m a vampire now, and…”

“It’ll be okay,” Tikki said. “He stood up for you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but I’m worried he doesn’t really understand the significance yet. He doesn’t know that history, though I’m sure his kwami will fill him in. Even though I’m sure he won’t think badly of me, I’m worried he’ll accidentally let it slip that I’m a vampire, and I _don’t_ want the public knowing that. It’d be just like him to come up with some vampire pun in the middle of battle, and next thing you know, the city will be freaking out, and won’t trust me anymore, and then Papillon will have an advantage,  or even worse, what if I accidentally let Chat Noir’s identity slip now that I know who he is? I don’t even know how I’m going to act like I don’t know when I see him at school tomorrow, and…”

“Relax, Marinette! You two just need to talk it over, and I’m sure you’ll both be able to keep each other’s secrets!”

“Yeah. Just _talk_ to him. Because we all know I’m _great_ at that, talking to Adrien,” she grumbled.

School was, as she predicted, awkward. Thankfully, she was reasonably certain she’d managed to get through it without compromising her identity, even if Alya did pick up that she was acting weirder than normal. If Adrien had noticed anything, he didn’t give any indication, so for now…Marinette had survived.

Then came the Akuma attack.

At first, things were tentative, as though neither of them really knew how to approach the the other, now that his identity and her species were known.

A couple of narrowly dodged attacks later, however, they were back in form. As long as there was a target, Marinette could focus on that, and not on…well, all that other stuff. Chat Noir also seemed more comfortable in the heat of battle than in the slower moments. Still, she could tell by the way he kept looking over that he was bursting with questions.

And sure enough, as they were leaping after the Akuma:

“Are you actually thousands of years old?” he burst out. “I mean, we joked about it before, when we fought the Pharaoh guy, but now I’ve been thinking that you actually could be…”

“Not now,” Marinette said firmly. And for a bit, that was enough. But again, as they were jumping for higher ground:

“How can you be out in the sun, anyway? I thought…”

“Chat Noir, let’s not discuss this right now. This wouldn’t be a good time for talking about what I learned about _you_ ,” she said, pointedly.

His face dropped with realization.

“Sorry,” he said, and this time, he dropped the subject for the rest of the battle. When it concluded, and they shared their usual fist bump, Marinette spoke up.

“If you want to talk, we can meet up later tonight,” she offered. “Or I could swing by your place after your Chinese lesson, though I guess Plagg would probably prefer me to stay away when you’re not transformed, huh?”

“Yeah, Plagg’s still being…” he said. “Wait…how’d you know I have a Chinese lesson?”

“Well…uh…” Marinette faltered, her composure vanishing as she continued in a rush, “you always have Chinese lessons on Wednesdays, don’t you?”

“I…guess so, yeah,” Chat Noir said, rubbing his neck. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

With that, they parted ways until the evening.

“Ask away,” she greeted him. “But nothing too personal, of course – no sense in compromising my identity too.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess I’m just curious because, well, Plagg doesn’t really want to talk about it, the Internet hasn’t been very helpful, and I’m sure Plagg would’ve had an aneurysm if I turned to young adult fiction, so…”

Marinette laughed. Yeah, there were lots of stories about vampires out there, and she was sure that none of them agreed on much.

“So, uh, first off…how do you deal with being out in sunlight?”

“Sunscreen.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Sunlight and vampires don’t mix, of course, but it’s not like I’m gonna burst into flames or dissolve into ash or anything. I’d just get a bad sunburn. We’re still nocturnal creatures, but we can blend into society pretty well…of course, I’m _definitely_ not a morning person, I can tell you that!”

Chat Noir laughed.

“We’re lucky that Papillon doesn’t seem to be one, either,” he said.

“Yeah. Oh, and the Ladybug suit protects me from the sun, anyway,” she continued. “And to answer your _other_ question from earlier, no. I’m not thousands of years old. And we’re leaving it at that.”

He looked at her suspiciously.

“Hundreds?”

“I won’t say,” she said teasingly. Of course, she wasn’t hundreds of years old, either. Far from it. But it was too much to give away to tell him that she was the same age as he was.

“I’m pretty sure you’re messing with me right now,” he said, amused. “Next question. Can you turn people? I mean, make them like you?”

“No, that’s a myth,” she answered. It was easy to see where it had come from. If someone were to be revealed as a vampire, their whole family could be at risk…unless they could convince everyone that they used to be human – and therefore, that their family “still” was.

“Okay, uh…how about silver? Is silver bad for you or can you wear it?”

“Silver weakens vampires, yeah,” she said. “Which is another reason I don’t want Papillon knowing I’m a vampire. A supervillain made out of silver would be troublesome, to say the least.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” he said. “I was just thinking…well, in case I ever wanted to, you know, get you jewelry or something.”

Marinette turned red.

“Don’t…don’t buy me expensive things, kitty,” she stammered out. “Silver or no.”

“Well…I definitely won’t be getting anything with silver,” he said, rubbing his neck. “But you know…for Christmas or something. Money’s not really a problem, as you know…”

He was too sweet. This was completely unfair. She was doing _so_ well talking to him normally, too.

“You…you don’t…really don’t have to get me anything…next question!” she managed.

They were both quiet for a few moments, the silence lingering between them. Finally, Chat Noir spoke up.

“Ladybug…it bothered you, didn’t it? What Plagg said?”

“…a bit,” she admitted, after a pause. “He wasn’t entirely wrong, you know. The Miraculouses, in the past, they’ve been used to…” she trailed off. “It’s in the stories we pass down among ourselves, of how the great clans were destroyed and scattered by humans bearing the power of the Miraculous. They’re feared, and hated, even by those who were born long after the fall. My parents…they aren’t particularly hung up on it like some can be, but even so…I don’t know how they would feel if they knew that _I_ had one.”

“Oh…” he breathed softly. “And you? The Miraculous meant all that to you, but you put it on anyway?”

She wasn’t sure how to answer that. How did she explain how she had felt, when Tikki first appeared to her? How did she explain the combination of things that led her to accepting the role, from being afraid to admit what she was – in front of a being, that for all she knew at the time, might attack her the instant that came to light – to seeing Alya in danger? How did she explain how she’d reacted to that first failure, how she’d confessed to being a vampire to a shocked Tikki, and taken off the Miraculous?

“People were in danger. They needed me,” she said simply. “It wasn’t easy at first, I’ll admit that, but I can’t ever imagine giving this up now. Even with the costs.”

“The costs?” He tilted his head as he looked at her.

“Plagg was right when he said that the Miraculouses weren’t meant for my kind. Wearing the earrings…it _drains_ me. I get tired more quickly now, and I have to feed a lot more often. Which is why I try to feed as Ladybug when I can. My parents would notice, otherwise. Fortunately, being the hero of the city means that people generally let you in without question. And I’d much rather feed on someone where they can safely sleep it off rather than finding someone on the street.”

“So, lots of people know that you’re…”

“No. People don’t remember after a vampire has fed on them. They won’t even remember me visiting, usually.”

“But I still remember you doing that hypnotism-thingy on me?”

“Well, with you, there was…an interruption. That doesn’t usually happen. And I think there might be something, a venom of sorts in the bite, too…” she trailed off.

“I’d let you,” he said, quietly. “I’ll let you, you know that, right? Whatever Plagg says, I know you won’t hurt me.”

“It’s out of the question as long as we have to deal with akuma attacks on short notice,” she answered. “I appreciate it, though.”

“I had no idea it cost you that much to be a hero,” he said. “For me…it’s always been fun. But it’s not like that for you, is it? Even so, you still…”

“I can’t stand by and do nothing. Never could. What it costs me doesn’t matter.”

“You’re incredible, you know that?”

Marinette blushed and mumbled a thank you. It wasn’t like she hadn’t received compliments from him before (as Chat Noir, and as Adrien), but there was something in his tone of awe that had her absolutely swooning. She was so fortunate to have him by her side, and for him not to be even slightly disconcerted by her inhuman status. Not that she’d ever thought Chat Noir would be horrified or disgusted or anything, but it was still nice. She was, after all, a predator, and humans were technically her prey – even if she was careful never to harm them permanently – and that would understandably be a bit offputting to anyone.

“If it drains you, should we cut this short?” he asked nervously. She waved him off.

“It doesn’t matter that much, whether I’m transformed or not. As long as I’m wearing them…anyway, I have a few things to talk to _you_ about. I’m not the only one who had secrets come out that need to be kept quiet. Now that I know who you are, you’re in twice as much danger. I want to make sure you have contingency plans in case I’m compromised and can put your identity at risk.”

“Well…silver?” he suggested, shrugging at her.

“That’s a start,” Marinette said. “If I ever get akumatized or something, silver is your best bet to take me down. But it could be too late for your identity at that point.” She pulled out a notebook. “I’ve written down a few different scenarios that we can try to plan for. We can’t plan for everything, of course, but it’s better than nothing. We can work out what to do to protect you, your friends, your family…”

And so they talked late into the night, sometimes working on their contingency plans, sometimes going back to her vampirism, sometimes talking and joking about random things. It was nice and comfortable, and Marinette was happy as her earlier worries faded to nothing.

Nothing could come between her and her partner, and that was how it should be.


End file.
